The present invention concerns that of a new and improved golf bag holder that would be attached to a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. D409,557, issued to Armour, discloses an ornamental design for a motorcycle hitch golf club rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,361, issued to Slifka, discloses a golf club and bag carrier assembly for attachment to a motorcycle.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved golf bag holder that would be attached to a motorcycle. The golf bag holder would comprise a series of support bars that would be mounted to the rear side mounts of a motorcycle, with a golf bag being placed on top of the support bars and then strapped in.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a golf bag holder that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the golf bag holder that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the golf bag holder in detail, it is to be understood that the golf bag holder is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The golf bag holder is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present golf bag holder. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag holder which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf bag holder which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf bag holder which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a golf bag holder which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.